Please
by Sun-T
Summary: Ada yang aneh dengan Harry... dan semua melibatkan seorang Malfoy. My first fic. Be kind and review :


**PLEASE....!!!**

Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Pair : Draco M. – Harry P.

Rated : T

.

My first fic. Be Kind^^

.

'_Oh Merlin, berhentilah manatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku tak dapat menelan makananku dengan baik',_ gerutu Harry dalam hatinya saat ia menyadari tatapan dari arah meja panjang Slytherin. Ya, siapa lagi yang kurang kerjaan menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu disaat semua murid sibuk dengan makan malam mereka, pemilik mata silver yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah beberapa hari ini, Draco Malfoy.

Ingatan Harry melayang pada peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu disaat dia baru keluar dari ruang kerja Snape untuk melaksanakan detensinya karena dia salah memasukkan salah satu bahan dalam ramuannya. Karena lelah dan pusing Harry tak bermaksud untuk langsung kembali ke asrama Gryffindor, lagi pula masih tersisa satu jam mendekati jam malam, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang kastil, menikmati angin malam yang mengusap wajah dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Duduk di anak tangga paling bawah dan memposisikan punggung dan kepalanya di anak tangga teratas dengan kepala tengadah ia memandang langit malam. Menikmati rasa nyaman yang didapatkan diapun memejamkan matanya, berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa pusingnya sedikit. Entah berapa lama matanya terpejam saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya, mengecup dan menjilatnya. Seseorang sedang menciumnya, ya ada seseorang yang sedang menciumnya, dia harus bangun, harus membuka matanya dan melihat siapa orang itu. Tapi bibir yang mencium bibir Harry terasa begitu lembut, entah kenapa Harry ingin bersikap egois dengan tidak membuka matanya dan membiarkan orang itu terus menciumnya. Tanpa sadar Harry mengerang saat ia menyadari ada benda lembut yang sangat hangat memasuki mulutnya, mau tak mau Harry pun membuka matanya dan terbelalak saat dia menyadari siapa yang sedang membungkuk diatasnya dan menciumnya. Sadar bahwa Harry sudah membuka matanya orang itu pun langsung menindih tubuh Harry, mengunci paha Harry dengan kakinya dan mendudukinya, kedua tangan harry ditahan diatas kepala menguncinya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain menahan kepala Harry agar menatapnya. Sekuat apapun Harry berusaha berontak tapi tenaga orang itu ternyata lebih besar dari Harry, jadilah Harry hanya bisa diam.

"Malfoy..." kata Harry setengah berbisik saat orang yang ternyata Draco Malfoy itu melepaskan ciumannya, hanya ciumannya. "kau gila, apa yang kau lakukan", kata Harry dengan suara parau.

"Kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan?" jawab Draco sambil menyeringai "akan kutunjukkan sekali lagi kalau begitu."

"Apa maksud... hmmmp..." kata–kata Harry tertahan oleh bibir Draco yang sekali lagi mencium bibirnya, kali ini terasa kasar dan memaksa tak lain karena Harry terus berusaha memberontak, saat ciuman Draco semakin dalam, memaksa bibir Harry sedikit terbuka hanya untuk dapat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam dan menyentuh lidah Harry, suara erangan terdengar keluar dari bibir Harry, saat itu Draco tahu kalau Harry sudah menyerah dan membalas ciumannya. Bibir saling berpagut, lidah saling membelit menari dalam kehangatan. Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum melihat sorot mata Harry yang menatapnya setengah kecewa, Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap leher Harry dengan bibir dan lidahnya membuat Harry sekali lagi mengerang dan sedikit mengejang. Tangannya yang tak lagi tertahan oleh tangan Draco menarik kepala Draco lebih rapat dan menyusupkan jemarinya diantara rambut pirang Draco.

"Hei, kau menginginkanku, hmm..?" tanya Draco di telinga Harry.

Harry tersentak dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat dia menyadari reaksi tubunya yang diduduki Draco. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana tiba–tiba Harry mendorong Draco dan langsung berlari ke dalam kastil meninggalkan Draco yang terduduk diatas tanah tersenyum geli sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

-

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor Harry langsung disambut dua orang sahabatnya yang selama ini begitu setia menemaninya, mereka berdua duduk di sofa di depan perapian.

"Harry kau pucat sekali, apa yang telah dilakukan Profesor Snape padamu?" tanya Hermione sambil menutup buku yang dari tadi dibacanya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, _mate_? ", balas Ron.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mereka dan duduk di lantai, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang diduduki dua sahabatnya itu. idak, aku hanya lelah," jawab Harry sambil menatap api yang seperti manari di perapian. _'mana mungkin aku menceritakan apa yang barusan terjadi pada mereka'_, batin Harry. Tiba – tiba dia terhenyak, _'kenapa tak ku ceritakan saja? Malfoy sudah melecehkanku. Melecehkan? Tapi kenapa aku tak marah? Aaaaargh...Malfoy sialan'_, Harry menggerutu dalam hati, tak sadar dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu kencang, tampak tonjolan otot dikedua pelipisnya tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras yang membuat kedua sahabatnya saling bertukar pandang penuh tanda tanya.

"Harry, yakin kau baik–baik saja?" tanya Hermione sambil menyentuh lembut pundak Harry.

Harry sedikit tersentak terjaga dari lamunannya, "Ah, tidak apa–apa, sebaiknya aku pergi tidur sekarang. _G'nite, guys_," Harry pun beranjak pergi dari ruang rekreasi.

"_G'nite Harry,"_ jawab Ron dan Hermione serempak.

Setelah Harry tak lagi tampak diujung tangga menuju kamarnya Ron langsung memandang Hermione dan berkata, "aku tak yakin dia baik – baik saja, 'Mione."

Hermione mengangkat bahunya "entahlah Ron, tidak biasanya dia tidak langsung membicarakan masalahnya pada kita," jawab Hermione. Setelah itu mereka tak bicara lagi, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing – masing.

-

Di dalam kamar, Harry masih belum dapat memejamkan matanya, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang hal tadi. Anehnya setiap dia mengingat ciuman Malfoy muda itu jantungnya langsung berdetak dengan sangat cepat, darahnya seakan naik kekepalanya dan merasakan panas di wajahnya. Sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya Harry pun merasa lelah dan tertidur, dan malam itu entah kenapa mimpi buruk yang sering manghantuinya berganti dengan mimpi yang sangat indah.

'_Oh Merlin, kenapa justru mimpi indah?'_.

-

Dan sekarang di Aula Besar ini, lagi–lagi harry merasakan pandangan tajam Draco Malfoy yang tertuju padanya. Harry pun mencoba untuk membalas tatapan mantan musuh besarnya saat itu, '_mantan_?', entahlah; sejak perang besar usai Draco hampir tak pernah lagi mengganggunya dan membuat Harry jengkel. Harry sungguh tak dapat menyangka di saat perang besar terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu dia melihat hal yang sangat–sangat tidak masuk akal, Severus Snape dan Lucius Malfoy berlari masuk kedalam aula besar di mana para guru dan Dumbledore mengumpulkan semua murid di sana dalam pengawasan mereka, masih dengan seragam Death Eather lengkap dengan topengnya mereka berbicara dengan para guru untuk segera mengevakuasi semua murid keluar Hogward dan menunjukkan jalan aman dari kepungan pasukan Voldemort. Saat itu tahulah Harry bahwa Snape dan Malfoy bekerja untuk Dumbledore sebagai mata- mata. Lalu mata Harry mencari sosok Draco di antara kerumunan para murid dan dia mendapati Draco tengah memandangnya dan _'oh demi Merlin, apa itu? Tatapannya begitu hangat dan senyumnya? Draco tersenyum padaku? Apa mataku semakin rabun?'_, batin Harry, lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain, merasa tak sanggup terus memandang Draco, entah kenapa.

Dan kini saat Harry kembali mencoba membalas tatapan Draco dia tak lagi mendapati sorot mata dingin yang selalu diberikan Draco dulu saat mereka masih terkenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan, mata itu menatapnya dengan lembut walau masih menyisakan keangkuhan ciri khas aristokrat keluarga Malfoy, tak terlihat lagi tatapan penuh kebencian yang biasanya ditujukan pada dirinya. Tapi 'oh tidak, bibirnya menyeringai, tidak...tidak...dia tidak mengejekku, dia seperti mengajakku mengingat kejadian di halaman belakang kastil malam itu'.

"Uuugh.." Harry menggerutu dalam bisikan merasakan perutnya serasa jungkir balik karena tatapan Draco. Kali ini kepalanya tertunduk melihat kearah makan malamnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Harry, ada apa sih? Akhir–akhir ini kau aneh sekali," tanya Ron yang duduk disebelahnya.

Harry memandang ke arah Ron dan mencoba untuk tersenyum sewajarnya " aku baik–baik saja, _mate_," jawab Harry, lalu memandang kearah Hermione yang duduk didepannya mencoba meyakinkan sahabat perempuannya itu kalo dia baik–baik saja, Hermione hanya mengedikkan bahunya memandang tak percaya pada Harry dan melanjutkan makannya. Tanpa sengaja mata Harry menangkap pemandangan jauh di belakang Hermione, di meja Slytherin, ditempat duduk Draco Malfoy. Dia melihat Pansy Parkinson menggelayut manja di lengan Draco, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Malfoy muda itu. Tiba–tiba Harry merasa jantungnya seakan di remas, begitu sakit dan seketika wajahnya berubah pucat, dia mengalihkan matanya kembali kepiringnya. Kenapa si Parkinson itu masih menempel pada Draco, bukankah seharusnya gadis itu ikut membenci Draco seperti sebagian besar anak–anak Slytherin lainnya karena 'penghianatan' yang dilakukan keluarga Malfoy terhadap Voldemort, mengingat keluarga Parkinson dan keluarga besar anak–anak Slytherin adalah pengikut setia pangeran kegelapan itu.

"Harry, ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," tanya Hermione cemas.

"Kali ini jangan katakan kalau kau tidak apa-apa, _mate_," paksa Ron sambil memandang Harry.

"Maaf _guys_, setelah perang besar itu entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak menentu," Harry beralasan, "sekarang aku ingin pergi dulu, aku butuh udara segar di luar, maafkan aku," pamit Harry sambil berdiri.

"Harry..." Ron dan Hermione ikut berdiri.

Harry memandang kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kami temani ya? Kami mencemaskanmu, mate." Kata Ron.

"Maaf _guys_, aku menghargai kalian tapi untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu. Nanti aku temui kalian di ruang rekreasi, OK?!" jawab Harry.

"Tapi kau belum menyentuh makan malammu sama sekali, Harry. Makanlah sedikit!" pinta Hermione.

"Aku tidak lapar, nanti saja aku makan coklat dari honeyduke. Sampai nanti," pamit Harry.

Ron dan Hermione kembali duduk sambil menatap punggung sahabat mereka yang melangkah keluar dari aula besar. Harry tak sadar kalau dari tadi sepasang mata hitam gelap memandangnya tajam dari meja guru, pandangannya mengikuti tubuh Harry sampai menghilang dari aula besar.

-

Harry duduk ditepi danau, menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh disitu.

'_Sial, ada apa denganku?'_ Rutuk Harry dalam hati.

Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang, kenapa dia marah melihat Draco dan Pansy sedekat itu? Sejak kejadian di halaman belakang itu dia berusaha menyangkal perasaannya yang selalu tak menentu saat dia berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan mantan musuhnya itu. Dia terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau saat itu Draco pasti hanya ingin menggoda dan mengejeknya saja, tak lebih. Tapi sekarang setelah dia merasa yakin kalau dugaannya itu benar dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dihatinya, kenapa? Bukankah ini yang dia harapkan? Bukankah dengan ini semua menjadi jelas dan masalah diantara mereka sejak malam itu selesai? Anggap saja malam itu adalah olok–olok tak jelas bagi mereka berdua. Bukankah seharusnya begitu?

Harry menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas lututnya yang berada dalam pelukan tangannya. Dan dia dikejutkan oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya

"Kau tak akan berbuat bodoh dengan tidur disini semalaman kan, Harry?" tanya suara itu

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sir..", jawab Harry langsung melompat berdiri

Severus Snape memandang Harry, walau dalam gelap Harry dapat melihat kalau sorot mata itu sudah tak sedingin dulu lagi. Saat perang besar terjadi Severus terkena gigitan nagini, ular besar peliharaan Voldemort, racunnya membuat Snape berada di antara hidup dan mati, saat itu Snape memberikan sebagian ingatannya pada Harry yang akhirnya membuat Harry mengerti akan sikap Snape selama ini kepadanya, tak lebih hanya karena ingin melindunginya, melindungi anak dari satu–satunya wanita yang sangat dicintainya, seumur hidupnya.

Untung saja saat itu Snape meminum ramuan Stopper in Death yang dapat menghambat faktor–faktor kematian jadi nyawanya dapat diselamatkan. Dan Harry merasa sangat beruntung saat mengetahui bahwa Snape selamat, karena kalau sampai Snape meninggal maka dia tak tau penyesalannya akan berakhir sampai kapan. Hubungan mereka kini berubah, Harry sudah menganggap Snape sebagai ayahnya sendiri dan sepertinya Severus pun tak keberatan akan itu. Hanya saja status mereka sebagai guru dan murid membuat komunikasi mereka terbatas. Severus Snape yang terkenal sebagai guru killer tak mungkin mengumbar perhatiannya pada Harry di depan murid–murid yang lain, alasan detensi justru dimanfaatkan Harry untuk bicara lebih dekat lagi dengan figur ayah barunya ini, seperti detensi yang dia dapatkan sebelum kejadian di halaman belakang dengan Draco malfoy beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengingat itu hatinya kembali terasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Severus lagi, masih memandang Harry.

"Mmh... tak ada, hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala." jawab Harry sambil menunduk.

Severus mendengus pelan, "selalu begitu saat kau berbohong."

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Severus, "Anda benar–benar tak bisa dibohongi. Sir..." jawab Harry, tersenyum.

Severus menyipitkan matanya, "jangan sekali–sekali mencobanya padaku, Harry."

Harry tertawa pelan, hatinya sedikit terhibur dengan adanya Severus di sisinya, dia merasa aman dan terlindungi. "ada sesuatu yang saat ini sedang kupikirkan, tapi aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang," jawab Harry akhirnya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menceritakan masalahmu padaku kan? Tidak sekarang; mungkin..." jawab Severus sambil melirik ke arah Harry.

Harry tertawa lagi, tahu kalau sebenarnya saat ini Severus pasti penasaran sekali. "Terima kasih, Sir," kata Harry.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti oleh suara langkah kaki dibelakang mereka, mereka lalu menoleh untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut, Draco Malfoy. Harry mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke danau. Severus mengernyitkan keningnya melihat reaksi Harry dan sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku kembali ke dalam, dan ku harap kau mengisi sedikit perutmu sebelum tidur," kata Severus sambil menepuk pundak Harry.

Harry terkejut karena ternyata Severus telah memperhatikannya sejak makan malam tadi, " baik, Sir. Terima kasih, selamat malam." jawab Harry.

"Selamat malam," jawab Severus sambil membalikkan badannya.

" _G'nite_, Severus," kata Draco kepada Severus. Sejak awal Severus dan Draco memang sudah dekat jadi Harry tak heran mendengar sapaan Draco untuk guru ramuannya itu

"_G'nite,_ Draco," jawab Severus pelan menepuk pundak Draco sambil berlalu. "ah..." tiba–tiba Severus berhenti, membalik badan dan menatap mereka, Harry dan Draco balas menatap severus dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Severus?" tanya Draco.

"Aku harap malam ini aku tak mendengar kalau salah satu di antara kalian terpaksa harus menginap di Hospital Wing," jelas Severus.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang. " Okay ", jawab Harry dengan cengiran khasnya.

Lalu Severus pun meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu ditepi danau, setengah tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Harry, mengingat dulu mereka berdua selalu bertengkar dan baru berakhir dengan mengirim salah satu dari mereka ke Hospital Wing

-

"Hubungan antara kau dan Severus sepertinya berubah, kekuatan waktu memang tak terkalahkan, ya," kata Draco.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Malfoy?" tanya Harry ketus tanpa menghiraukan kata–kata Draco.

"Dingin sekali, Potter..." jawab Draco heran.

Setelahnya tak ada yang bersuara, hanya hembusan angin malam yang dingin yang memeluk tubuh mereka berdua, menimbulkan riak kecil pada permukaan danau.

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan aku akan kembali ke asramaku," kata Harry sambil membalikkan badannya bersiap meninggalkan Draco sendiri.

" Harry..." panggil Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry.

Harry terkejut dengan panggilan Draco, pemuda pirang itu memanggil nama depannya, apa dia tak salah dengar? Harry berbalik dan menatap Draco, tangannya terasa panas dalam genggaman Draco.

" Kenapa kau meninggalkan Aula Besar begitu cepat?" tanya Draco.

Teringat lagi akan sakit hatinya, Harry mengibaskan tangan Draco yang menggenggamnya, "bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," jawab Harry dingin.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku bicara baik-baik kenapa tanggapanmu malah begitu dingin?" tanya Draco heran.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu... Tuan Muda Malfoy..." jawaban dingin kembali meluncur dari bibir Harry.

" Cukup, Harry!! Aku pikir setelah perang besar itu semuanya telah berakhir, termasuk permusuhan kita," ujar Draco, " lalu sekarang apa masalahmu?" tanya Draco lagi.

Masih dengan tatapan dingin Harry berkata "ya kau benar, semua telah berakhir. Dan aku tak punya sedikitpun masalah denganmu, Malfoy," jawab Harry, masih dengan nada dingin yang sama.

"Berhenti memanggilku Malfoy, Harry!!" Draco berkata dengan geram.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil kau 'Draco' dengan suara melengking begitu? ", jawab Harry setengah berteriak.

Tahulah Draco apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda bermata emerald di depannya ini, pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama dan dia harus menahan diri demi misi yang di pikul keluarganya dari Dumbledore untuk tidak berbaik–baik pada Harry, bahkan harus memusuhinya walau hati kecilnya ingin sekali memeluk pemuda ini di saat dia sedih dan terluka akibat serangan–serangan dari Voldemort. Sekarang di depannya sepasang mata hijau itu itu menyorot sakit, marah dan entah apa lagi. Ada perasaan hangat mengalir dalam dada Draco yang tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah senyum dibibirnya,

'_Harry cemburu melihat si Parkinson memeluk lenganku di aula besar tadi'_, begitu pikir Draco. Kemudian dia maju dan menarik bahu Harry, memeluknya dan menengadahkan wajah Harry lalu memagut bibir yang selama beberapa malam ini terus menghantui tidurnya, menggodanya dalam setiap mimpinya.

Dia merasakan Harry berusaha memberontak, berusaha mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh dengan tangannya, tapi sia–sia tenaga Draco jauh lebih kuat. Bibirnya menekan bibir Harry dengan kuat, membelai dengan lidahnya yang membuat Harry mengerang tertahan, cukup terbuka bagi Draco untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Harry. Tubuh Harry lemas tak bertenaga saat merasakan lidah Draco membelai lidahnya dengan begitu lembut, tangan Draco melingkar di pinggang Harry dan mengelusnya di sana. Harry merasakan darah mengalir dengan deras di dalam pembuluhnya, kepalanya berputar dalam pusaran yang memabukkan hingga dia hanya mampu menyandarkannya di bahu Draco, menikmati ciuman yang semakin lama semakin terasa lembut dan manis, tangannya meremas jubah Draco tak ingin mengakhiri ciumannya. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak, dia ingin memiliki Draco, ingin menjadi milik Draco. Rasa sakit yang menumpuk di dadanya membuat mata hijau emerald itu basah dan butiran sebening kristal tumpah di pipinya, rasa sakit karena dia tak ingin membagi Draco dengan siapapun, tidak untuk Pansy ataupun yang lain, Draco miliknya dan dia tak mau kehilangan itu. Draco terkejut merasakan ada rasa asin masuk diantara bibir mereka yang masih bertaut. Dia mengakhiri ciumannya dan melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk memandang wajah Harry, sepasang mata yang dia puja itu basah oleh air mata.

" Harry..., kenapa menangis? Ada yang sakit? Maafkan aku, apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Draco panik.

Harry menunduk tak tau harus berkata apa, dia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Draco apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia teringat Pansy, kenapa Draco membiarkan gadis itu mendekatinya? Berarti memang dia tak memiliki arti apa – apa untuk Draco.

Harry terkejut merasakan tangan Draco menangkup kedua pipinya dan menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Draco.

Draco terkesiap melihat sorot mata itu, warna hijaunya memancarkan rasa sedih, sakit dan marah. Draco meletakkan keningnya di kening Harry, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Draco memejamkan matanya, dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Harry diwajahnya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kumohon katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Harry," bisik Draco.

Perlahan Harry melepaskan tangan Draco dari wajahnya, menatap mata silver itu dengan dalam, "selamat malam...Malfoy. Jauhi aku, kumohon..." kata Harry setengah berbisik. Dia langsung membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

Draco mengejarnya dan menarik tangan Harry, "Dengarkan aku!! Aku tahu apa masalahmu, Harry."

"Kau tak tau apapun tentang aku, Malfoy..." bentak harry sambil mengibaskan tangan Draco, "tak seorang pun tahu tentang aku. Jadi tolong... menjauhlah dariku!!" Harry pun berlalu.

Kali ini Draco tak mengejar Harry, dia terpaku menatap sorot mata penuh amarah milik Harry, dia tak ingin lebih menyakiti Harry lagi, tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti harry, tidak siapapun termasuk dia.

-

Harry masuk ke dalam kastil, di tengah perjalanan menuju asramanya Harry berpapasan dengan Severus.

" Sir..." sapa Harry

" Kau baru masuk, Harry? Kau tahu kau hampir melanggar jam malam?" tanya Severus "Maaf Sir..." jawab Harry, menunduk.

Severus dapat melihat suasana hati Harry dari bahunya yang merosot ke bawah dan suaranya yang terdengar pelan hampir seperti berbisik. Lalu dia melihat bayangan Draco jauh dibelakang Harry berjalan dengan gontai dan kepalanya tertunduk. Tak pernah Severus melihat seorang Malfoy bersikap seperti itu. 'setidaknya malam ini tak ada yang dilarikan ke Hospital Wing', pikir Severus.

"Kembalilah ke asramamu, Harry," perintah Severus

"Baik Sir.." jawab Harry lesu. Harry pun berlalu dari hadapan Severus

Severus memandang punggung anak lelaki yang selama ini dia lindungi itu, sorot kesedihan dimata Harry pernah dia lihat beberapa tahun silam, ya... sorot matanya sendiri saat dia tahu wanita yang sangat dia cintai pergi dari sisinya.

-

Sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor Harry melihat kedua sahabatnya duduk di sofa sudut ruangan, sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan anak lainnya yang berkumpul di depan perapian. Sorot mata mereka terlihat lega melihat kehadiran Harry, Hermione menutup buku tebal -yang Harry dan Ron pun tak ingin tahu judulnya- lalu meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya. Harry menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sofa tunggal didepan sofa panjang yang mereka duduki.

"Hai..." sapa Harry.

"Kau baik-baik saja Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Apa aku terlihat terluka dan sebagainya?" tanya Harry sambil nyengir. Dia berusaha bersikap wajar didepan Ron dan Hermione, tak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya itu terus mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau tetap tak ingin menceritakan masalahmu pada kami?" tanya Ron setengah memaksa.

Harry menghela nafas merasa percuma juga mengatakan kepada kedua sahabatnya kalau dia baik–baik saja. "Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kalian," katanya. "Kehilangan kedua Orang Tuaku, lalu Sirius dan Remus... membuatku hampir putus asa menjalani semua. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan lagi, itu saja ," jawab Harry lagi. "guys, percayalah aku baik-baik saja," lanjut Harry sambil tersenyum menenangkan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudara baginya itu.

Ron dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang. Harry merasa mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak, kami senang kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Belum, aku tak merasa lapar, hanya lelah saja," jawab Harry.

Ron beranjak dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu kau butuh istirahat kan? Ayo kita ke kamar, aku juga mengantuk sekali," ajak Ron sambil menguap.

Harry tertawa, "okay."

"Kau tidak tidur, Hermione?" tanya Ron pada sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Aku belum ngantuk, kalian tidurlah dulu," jawab Hermione.

"Okay, _g'nite_," kata Ron dan Harry bersamaan.

"_G'nite_," jawab gadis itu lagi sambil membuka buku tebalnya.

-

Pagi hari di Aula Besar semua murid telah berkumpul, hari ini hari sabtu di mana para murid diijinkan pergi ke Hogsmeade menikmati akhir pekan mereka. Harry pun berencana ke sana dengan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka bertiga duduk di ujung meja Gryffindor bersiap untuk sarapan. Harry mengambil beberapa menu ke atas piringnya, dia merasa sangat lapar setelah semalam perutnya tidak terisi apa-apa. Lagi-lagi dia merasakan tatapan itu, setengah hati dia mencari sumbernya. Di ujung meja Slytherin Draco Malfoy memandangnya lurus dan tajam. Masih ada Pansy Parkinson di sebelahnya tapi kali ini Draco tidak tersenyum pada gadis itu. Harry berusaha tak menghiraukan jantungnya yang berdebar keras dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

Usai sarapan Harry menuju gerbang Hogward sendirian, tadi Hermione kembali dulu ke Asrama karena ada yang tertinggal, tentu saja Ron menemaninya dan mereka berjanji bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah. Mata Harry menangkap bayangan Draco berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Draco berjalan bersama Blaise dan Theo yang selalu setia bersamanya sejak dulu, yang sama-sama menghianati Voldemort dan berpihak pada kubu Dumbledore. Harry mencoba tak menghiraukan mereka tapi Theo ternyata menyapanya. Ya, hanya dua orang Slytherin itu yang dengan terang-terangan mau menyapa Harry setelah perang besar itu. Blaise dan Theo tidak ambil pusing terhadap pandangan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya.

"Hei, Harry..." sapa Theo.

"Hai..." jawab Harry.

"Tumben kau sendirian? Mana Weasley dan Granger?" kali ini Blaise yang bertanya.

"Ada, sebentar lagi mereka akan menemuiku di gerbang," kata Harry masih menghindari menatap Draco, mencoba mengabaikan rasa yang bergejolak diperutnya.

"Harry..." tiba-tiba Ginny Weasley muncul dibelakang Harry.

"Hai, Gin..." sapa Harry.

"kata Ron kalian akan ke Hogsmeade? Aku ikut kalian ya? Teman-temanku sudah pergi duluan, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ginny ceria.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita tunggu mereka di depan," ajak Harry.

Ginny mengangguk senang.

Harry berpamitan pada tiga Slytherin itu, "Kami pergi dulu."

"Okay," jawab Theo sambil membalas senyum Ginny.

Harry dan Ginny pun melangkah menuju gerbang depan.

"Mereka awet juga ya, aku pikir mereka sudah putus tahun kemarin, auuch..." Theo tiba-tiba menjerit merasakan kaki Blaise yang menginjak kakinya, matanya melotot menatap Blaise dan bersiap memakinya tapi bibirnya seketika terkunci melihat Blaise memberi isyarat dengan matanya supaya Theo diam dan melirik ke arah Draco. Wajah pucat Draco terlihat semakin pucat, tangannya terkepal kuat sampai uratnya yang hijau menonjol keluar, matanya menyorot dingin memandang punggung Harry dan Ginny yang menjauh, lalu tiba-tiba pangeran Slytherin itupun berbalik dan meninggalkan Blaise dan Theo.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau mau bicara lihat situasi dulu," kata Blaise pada Theo.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Theo.

Blaise memutar bola matanya dan beranjak pergi mengikuti langkah Draco yang sudah jauh di depannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Theo, dalam hal berpikir memang di sadari Blaise kalau Theo agak terlalu 'polos'. Blaise bisa melihat perubahan dalam diri Draco, dari caranya memandang Harry dan kadang kala tenggelam dalam lamunan 'yang menurut Blaise itu sama sekali bukan sifat seorang Malfoy'.

"Blaise... ada apa sih?" tanya Theo sambil mengejar Blaise.

"Sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi," jawab Blaise.

Theo pun akhirnya diam saja sambil mengikuti langkah Blaise.

-

Di Three Broomstick Ginny berpisah dari Harry, Ron dan Hermione menuju meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Trio Gryffindor itu pun menikmati Butterbeer yang mereka pesan. Ron menyenggol lengan Hermione yang duduk di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya supaya melihat ke arah Harry yang tertunduk lesu, matanya jelas memancarkan kesedihan.

Hemione menghela nafas sebelum bicara, "Harry, kali ini jangan lari, ceritakan semua pada kami," pinta Hermione.

Harry terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya dari gelas Butterbeer yang dia pandang sejak tadi, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Oh, _come on, mate,_ jangan berbohong lagi pada kami," kata Ron sambil mengerang tak sabar.

"Cukup Ron, biar aku saja yang bicara ya," kata Hermione, karena gadis itu tahu kalau Ron yang bicara takutnya Harry justru marah pada mereka.

"Ada apa? Aku berbohong apa pada kalian?" tanya Harry memandang kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di depannya.

"Harry..." mulai Hermione, "Kami melihatnya, malam itu kau dan Malfoy di tepi danau," kata Hermione pelan.

Harry merasakan panas menjalar kewajahnya dan yakin kalau saat itu wajahnya pasti terlihat sangat merah, "Kalian..." kata-katanya terputus tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi dengan mereka yang jelas-jelas mengetahui kejadian malam itu.

"Tidak Harry.., kami tidak mengikutimu ataupun mengintipmu. Saat itu kami ingin mencarimu untuk mengingatkan kalau sudah hampir jam malam. Kami tidak sengaja melihat kalian di danau," terang Hermione takut Harry salah paham.

Harry diam dan terus menunduk tak menjelaskan apapun pada mereka.

"Apa Draco menyakitimu, Harry?" tanya Hermione dan memberi pelototan pada Ron yang mendengus kesal.

"Tidak," jawab Harry cepat.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hermione hati-hati tak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya.

Harry tercekat, lalu menjawab pelan "entahlah... aku sendiri bingung." Lalu Harry menceritakan semua dari awal, tak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari kedua sahabatnya.

Ron tetap diam tapi wajahnya menatap Harry melongo, dia tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Hermione mendesah lega, lega karena Harry telah menceritakan semua pada mereka. "Lalu sekarang masalahnya dimana?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Begitu banyak masalah yang akan timbul nantinya, Hermione," jelas Harry putus asa. "Bagaimana pandangan orang terhadap kami? Lagi pula aku tak yakin dengan perasaan Draco, dia mungkin sedang memperolok aku," kata Harry lagi setengah berbisik.

Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry, "Kaupun berhak bahagia, Harry," kata Hermione dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Temukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, orang lain tak tau apa-apa tentang hidupmu. Kami mendukung semua keputusanmu, Harry." katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Harry merasa lebih tenang sekarang, dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki mereka. "Bagaimana denganmu, _Mate_?" tanya Harry pada Ron setengah menggoda.

"Aaaaargh...,terserah kau sajalah," katanya geram sambil menarik rambutnya.

Harry dan Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ulah Ron.

"Malam ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya," janji Harry lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

-

Saat makan malam di Aula Besar, Harry tidak melihat sosok Draco di meja panjang Slytherin, juga kedua orang yang selalu menemaninya, Blaise dan Theo, 'kemana dia?', tanya Harry dalam hati.

"Hei, Harry..." tiba-tiba Neville yang duduk disebelahnya mengajaknya bicara.

"Ya..." jawab Harry singkat.

"Kau dengar kejadian tadi sore?" tanya Neville.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Harry tampak penasaran.

"Malfoy, Zabini dan Nott terlibat perkelahian dengan anak Slytherin lainnya, sepertinya dengan mereka yang tidak terima kalau Malfoy dan kawan-kawannya berhianat. Tak ada yang terluka parah sih tapi mereka semua dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah," terang Neville.

Dalam sekejap Harry sudah berlari meninggalkan Aula Besar, meninggalkan Neville yang melongo. Dia lalu menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah, panggilan Ron dan Hermione tak dihiraukannya. Dia harus bertemu Draco sekarang, dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Di tengah jalan Harry bertemu Blaise dan Theo.

"Di mana Draco...?" tanya Harry panik karena tak melihat Draco bersama mereka.

Blaise menepuk bahu Harry menenangkannya, "Draco keluar, mungkin dia ada di tepi danau," jawab Blaise.

Tanpa menjawab Harry langsung berlari menuju danau, tempat terakhir mereka bertemu.

-

Draco mendengar langkah kaki berlari kearahnya, tak perlu melihat untuk mencari tau siapa yang datang, karena Draco hapal semua hal tentang Harry termasuk langkah kakinya. Dia tetap duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon menatap lurus kearah danau. Setelah yakin Harry berada tepat dibelakangnya Draco pun bicara, "kau bilang aku harus menjauhimu, lalu kenapa sekarang kau yang mendatangiku?" tanya Draco dingin.

"Draco..." panggil Harry pelan.

Tiba-tiba Draco berdiri menghadap Harry, "KENAPA TAK KAU PANGGIL AKU MALFOY LAGI...!!" Draco berteriak pada Harry. "Apa kau sudah bosan dengan gadis berambut merah itu? Lalu sekarang kau mencariku?" tanya Draco lebih pelan sekarang.

Harry terkejut, bukan karena teriakan Draco tapi karena dia melihat sudut bibir Draco terluka. Harry maju mendekati Draco, meraih pipi Draco dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Draco seperti terhipnotis oleh sorot mata Harry yang memandangnya dengan begitu hangat. Perlahan Harry menarik wajah Draco mendekat lalu mengecup bibir Draco dengan lembut seakan takut menyakitinya, "sakitkah...?" bisik Harry sambil membelai bibir Draco yang tadi diciumnya dengan ujung jarinya. Draco masih membeku, tak menyangka Harry akan menciumnya dulu. Lalu sekali lagi Harry mengecup bibir Draco, kali ini lebih lama, mencium ujung bibirnya yang terluka. Harry merasakan lengan Draco meraih pinggangnya, mengunci tubuhnya dalam pelukan. Bibirnya menyerang bibir Harry dengan liar, memagutnya dan menandai setiap incinya dengan gigitan kecil. Harry mengerang tertahan saat merasakan lidah Draco membelai lembut lidahnya. Draco melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk menengadahkan kepala Harry dan menyerang leher jenjangnya, memberinya tanda merah dalam setiap kecupannya.

"Draco..." erang Harry.

"Hmm..." jawab Draco masih menciumi seluruh leher Harry.

"Kita harus bicara.." kata Harry dengan serak dan perlahan mendorong dada Draco.

Kali ini Draco menyerah dan menatap Harry, "Katakan segera atau kau tak akan bisa menghentikanku kali ini," ancam Draco.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu mengancam?" tanya Harry setengah tertawa.

Draco meraih pipi Harry dan menciumi bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, "terlalu lama bicaramu Harry," kata Draco disela-sela kecupannya. Harry tertawa dan mendorong Draco lagi.

"Draco... dengarkan aku... _please..." _ kata Harry terputus-putus karena sensasi memabukkan bibir Draco.

Draco menghentikan 'serangannya' lalu menghela nafas panjang berusaha menetralkan gairah yang hampir membakarnya, lalu dia menatap Harry, memeluknya sebentar lalu melepaskan Harry untuk membiarkannya bicara.

"Draco..." Harry menundukkan wajahnya memandang rumput liar ditepi danau, dia masih ragu untuk mengungkapkan semua.

Draco jadi geram sendiri, 'dasar lambat, akan lama kalau menunggu dia bicara', batin Draco. Draco pun kembali menangkup wajah Harry dengan tangannya, memaksanya untuk memandangnya. "Harry..., kalau kau ingin tahu, aku menginginkanmu... sangat menginginkanmu. Kalau kau tanya sejak kapan itu sudah sejak lama sekali, sejak kau masih sangat membenciku," bisik Draco pelan dekat sekali dengan wajah Harry.

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkan aku kan, Draco?" tanya Harry ikut berbisik

Sekali lagi Draco menghela nafasnya dan memeluk Harry dengan lembut, mencium puncak kepala Harry. Mencari posisi yang nyaman Draco berdiri sambil menyandarkan punngungnya di batang pohon besar di dekat mereka, masih tetap memeluk Harry. Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya penuh pada tubuh Draco, rambut hitam Harry yang berantakan menggelitik hidung Draco memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk pangeran Slytherin itu. "Sejak awal aku tak pernah mempermainkanmu Harry," bisik Draco lembut.

"Lalu kenapa kau biarkan Parkinson bermanja-manja denganmu? Memegang tanganmu?" tanya Harry dengan nada sedih.

Draco tertawa kecil, getaran didadanya sampai di telinga Harry, "Kau ini, bukannya dia selalu seperti itu? Sok akrab denganku setiap saat?" jawab Draco ringan. "Aku tak penah memikirkan dia, kepalaku penuh denganmu," kata Draco lagi.

Kali ini Harry yang tertawa, "Jangan mengobral rayuan Mr. Malfoy," sergah Harry.

"Dan apa penjelasanmu tentang Weasley wanita itu?" tanya Draco.

"Kami sudah putus tahun lalu, sekarang dia tak lebih dari seorang adik buatku," jawab Harry sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Draco, menghangatkannya dari tiupan dingin angin malam.

"_I love you_, Harry..." bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry, "jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, berjanjilah..." bisik Draco lagi semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji Draco, _I love you too_..." jawab Harry di leher Draco.

Sekali lagi mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Draco memeluk erat pinggang Harry dan Harry mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Draco, menyelipkan jari-jarinya dirambut pirang pemuda yang telah memporakporandakan hatinya itu. Ciuman, belaian, hembusan nafas menjadikan mereka satu jiwa.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, sekarang sudah hampir jam malam," kata Harry setelah Draco mengakhiri ciumannya

"Aku masih ingin terus bersamamu, mengganti waktu kita yang hilang gara-gara Voldemort bodoh itu," jawab Draco sebal

Harry tertawa pelan, mata hijaunya bersinar terang karena pantulan cahaya bulan. Sekali lagi Draco mengecup bibir Harry, lalu ke matanya yang mampu membuat Draco tergila-gila, dan kembali membawa tubuh Harry dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo kita masuk Draco, aku tak mau kena detensi lagi, aku sudah cukup lelah untuk itu," ajak Harry lagi

Draco tertawa, tawa yang hanya diperlihatkan pada Harry saja, yang mampu menjungkir balikkan perasaan Harry. "Baiklah, _My Harry..._," jawab Draco sambil menatap ke dalam bening hijau itu.

Bisa dipastikan bagaimana wajah Harry saat itu karena Draco langsung tersenyum lebar. "Oh...berhenti menggodaku Draco, seharusnya kubiarkan saja tadi bibirmu berdarah," kata Harry sebal lalu langsung meninggalkan Draco menuju ke kastil dengan rona merah menjalar keseluruh wajahnya.

Draco mengejar Harry sambil tertawa lalu menjejeri langkah Harry, merangkul pundak pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu dengan gemas.

Di koridor mereka bertemu dengan Severus, Harry langsung melepaskan rangkulan Draco di bahunya, tak menghiraukan pandangan protes Draco. "Sir...," sapa Harry

"Kalian rindu dengan detensiku?" tanya Severus pada kedua pemuda dihadapannya itu. "Jika dalam 10 detik kalian tak juga pergi dari hadapanku maka bersiaplah besok setelah pelajaran terakhir diruanganku," lanjut guru ramuan itu.

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua Draco langsung menarik tangan Harry dan berlari menuju asrama mereka , "G'nite, Severus...," kata Draco sambil tersenyum lebar

"Mr. Malfoy dimana asramamu?" tanya Severus cepat sebelum keduanya jauh, karena Draco berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan asramanya

"Aku mengantar dia dulu," jawab Draco setengah berteriak sambil berlari terus menggenggam tangan Harry

Severus dapat melihat wajah Harry yang memerah, dan mata hijau itu, mata yang didapat Harry dari wanita yang paling dia cintai, telah bersinar lagi dengan sangat terangnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa hangat dan lega di dada Severus

-

Di depan asrama Gryffindor, Draco melepas genggamannya lalu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di wajah Harry. "Masuklah, dan selamat tidur, Harry," kata Draco, lalu pemuda itu mencium lembut bibir Harry. Mereka terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu asrama terbuka dari dalam. Tampak wajah melongo Ron dan wajah Hermione yang menahan geli melihat apa yang dilakukan dua pemuda itu didepan mereka. "Sepertinya kau tak akan tidur dulu Harry, _g'nite_..." kata Draco dengan seringai khasnya sambil berlalu menuju asramanya sendiri.

Dan Harry menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan cengiran lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal..

.

**The End**

.

Hyaaaa.... ini fic pertama aku. Maaf ancur. Udah diedit sih ama adekku tersayang, a.k.a **aicchan**^^. Umm... moga-moga ceritanya ga mengecewakan. Mana endingnya ga jelas pula. TT^TT So... mohon masukan untuk perbaikan fic aku yang berikutnya^^ Thanks a lot =D

NB : Maksud judul 'please' di atas ada lanjutannya lho... yaitu --> please forgive me if you don't like my first fic *diketawain aicchan* :p 


End file.
